Jeanette S. Brown, M.D. is Professor of Obstetrics Gynecology and of Epidemiology & Biostatistics at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). She is Co-Director of the newly established UCSF Women?s Health Clinical Research Center and Director of the UCSF Women?s Urologic Research Group. Dr. Brown also developed and now is Director of UCSF Women?s Health Research Center Fellowship in Clinical Research and Associate Director of the UCSF/ San Francisco VAMC (SFVAMC) Women?s Health Clinical Research Fellowship. Additionally, Dr. Brown is Director of the UCSF Women?s Continence Center. Formal training in clinical research methods and support from a 4-year Mentored Clinical Scientist Award provided the experience and skills to become an independent investigator and build a multidisciplinary research team in patient-oriented research. The proposed research is designed to determine among women with diabetes: prevalence and incidence of urinary incontinence by type (urge, stress, and mixed) and severity, both overall and by race; risk factors associated with incontinence, especially aspects of diabetes severity (duration, treatment, glycemic control, presence of microvascular complications including retinopathy, nephropathy and neuropathy) that are associated with greater risk or severity of urinary incontinence; and whether interventions including glycemic control or weight reduction prevent or reduce severity of urinary incontinence among women with diabetes. Questionnaires, laboratory, and outcome data from a triad of diabetes studies including women with impaired glucose tolerance, type 2 and type 1 diabetes and 2 population-based cohort studies that include women with and without diabetes will be analyzed. Dr. Brown has the enthusiastic support of her department UCSF investigators and other internationally recognized clinical researchers to pursue her research goals. She is a senior mentor to young clinical investigators and will develop a unique joint Urogynecology and Urology 3-year clinical research fellowship.